


a bad man

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Feels, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, What Was I Thinking?, rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: i am so sorry about this it was sitting in the drafts and i had to get rid of it once and for all
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	a bad man

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry about this it was sitting in the drafts and i had to get rid of it once and for all

Tony knows he’s a bad man.

The things he dreams about at night are reprehensible. The fantasies he indulges are wicked and sickening.

He knows that. He tries to stop those filthy thoughts, he tries to ignore them - push them away - but they always return.

Peter smiles up at him, totally oblivious to what’s going on in his mentor’s mind.

Tony wakes up every morning wishing he had put a bullet in his head the night prior.

Because he loves Peter.

Not in a fatherly way. Not as a mentor. No, Tony’s love for Peter is licentious and sinful. It’s a wicked perversion of their relationship.

Peter’s soft skin is tantalizing. Tony yearns to run his fingers up and down the boy’s tight body. He wants to hold Peter down and do unspeakable things to him.

Peter looks up at Tony with wide, naive eyes. Peter’s so trusting of him. Peter has nothing but faith in his mentor.

It’s a mistake. The whole thing’s a mistake.

The second Tony saw Peter he knew it was game over.

Everything about Peter is Tony’s kryptonite. The boy’s soft skin, his wide eyes, his curly brown hair, and pink kissable lips. The way Peter has no clue how hard he makes Tony.

It hurts. 

Tony knows he’s wrong to want this. 

Peter’s lips on his. Tony’s hands roam around Peter’s body, he drinks up every detail like a dehydrated man in the Sahara. He feels empty without Peter’s warmth, feels numb without Peter’s presence.

Tony wants to tell Peter to run. To getaway. But he can’t, he’s not strong enough to let go.

He knows he’s a bad man. He knows he doesn’t deserve Peter. But he doesn’t know how to stop indulging himself.


End file.
